Potter and Evans
by Marauder'sGirl Dani
Summary: We all know they get together in the end, but just what happened in their 7th Year? How did two people go from claiming to hate each other's guts to being so in love? And what did life throw at them on the way? James and Lily are about to discover just how thin line between love and hate really is. James/Lily Sirius/OC


**A/N: **Okay this is daunting. This is the first part of a fanfic that I've ever written so idk whether it'll be any good... I'm really not selling this am I?

Well give it a read and let me know what you think please guys!

Constructive criticism much appreciated :)

R/R please!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – **_**First Day, Hooray! **_

**LILY EVANS' DIARY**_**  
**_  
_Dear Diary..._

Quick check for nosey muggles... and through the Platform wall, top speed ahead.

It feels _so_good to be back! Well, you know, almost back. Summers are always depressing and boring without magic, especially when my sister Petunia - who, by the way, hates my guts - brings her obnoxious oaf of a boyfriend round every single night! I can't even begin to explain how far up his own arse he is. Always ranting on about how he went to Smeltings - apparently a very high-class school for boys, which is naturally oh-so much better than my "boarding school".

My dad and I both rather enjoy taking the piss out of Vernon the Oaf but in a way that his small, self-orientated mind can't comprehend. Hilarious. Unfortunately Tuney all but worships the ground he walks on and gets even more uppity when we do this. I don't know why she's dating him - she could do a damn sight better. I suppose it's probably because he's "normal" unlike me. But whatever, I'm a witch and she's not. I know she's bitter, even if she swears she's not. I really hope she soon realises what a crappy life she's going to have if she sticks with old Verny. I may complain about her but I don't want her to be unhappy.

Aaaaanyway.

I'm desperately going to try to make the absolute best of this year, 'cause I'm not gonna get another chance! Ugh, how depressing! Only one year left until I'm out in the real world... But until then I'm going to approach this year with a cheerful, optimistic outlook (even NEWTS! - which I've decided are excellent because they will help me choose, and succeed, in my career) and I will wear my Head Girl badge with pride!

Yes, that's right: I GOT HEAD GIRL! Me! I'm entirely sure that Dumbledore's off his rocker by trusting me to represent the school, but I'm not going to complain. Old Dumblydore can be as barmy as he likes because _I'm Head Girl_!

How the hell he expects me to do this Head Girl malarkey is beyond me.  
Oh well, since I'm trying to look at things positively, it's a step up from prefect!  
With about five times more responsibility...  
Which must mean that Dumbledore –and McGonagall think I'm fabulous!  
Poor misinformed people...  
If I've managed to misinform Dumbledore AND McGonagall then I must be an excellent liar!  
That's not a good thing. And I just admitted that they are misinformed.

Oh Merlin. I did not just trip and land on my face on a crowded platform because I was distracted by the ridiculous argument I was having with myself. Hahahahaha. No of course not!

Shit.

Pools of laughter rippling around me...

Trying to pretend I was tying my shoe...

Not convincing anyone.

"You alright, Evans?"

"Did you have a nice trip, Lilyflower?"

I looked up after the voices only to see James-bloody-Potter and his notorious accomplice Sirius-bloody-Black. A right pair, those two make... the bane of my prefect life – actually, the bane of my Hogwarts life.

There Potter was looking all arrogant and laughi- What? He wasn't laughing. He looked genuinely concerned?! Black, on the other hand, WAS looking all arrogant and laughing, until Potter whacked him then he just settled for an arrogant, condescending smirk. Lovely.

"I'm fine." I got up ignoring Potter's out-stretched arm. Okay, so in retrospect it might've been a bit harsh to brush of Potter's concern but, you know, no point dwelling on it.

I have always upheld my forces against this guy from day one of Hogwarts and I wasn't going to let this random act of concern weaken my stance!

"Oh, that's good." See? He's not really concerned! Just pretends to be... Okay? Stop arguing with me, hmph. "I hear you got Head Girl, Evans, congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm not sure I'm up to the job, if I'm honest."

Hello Brain!  
Haven't seen/heard/known the presence of you lately. Was wondering why you let my mouth reveal an insecurity to JAMES-bloody-POTTER which he and his cronies could easily use against me?! Also, when will you be returning from your little holiday?  
Eagerly awaiting your return,  
Lily Evans, Head Girl.

"Evans, of course you're up for the job. I can't think of anyone who could do it better."

"Hmm." I replied, pathetically.

"I would congratulate you on your Headship, Lilyflower, but I think commiserations are probably more suited. It is, of course, not the most prestigious of titles."

"Don't call me that," I insisted. I've been insisting this since 1st year to no avail. Asking something of Black is like talking to a brick wall covered in carpet. "But what is your idea of a prestigious title, Black?"

"Being an excellent Marauder, my dear," Black informed me, in his most 'suave' voice. Hurl. "So Lilyflower, I hope you're as willing as the Head Boy is to turn a blind eye to our magnificent Marauding magic? How about it, eh? No detentions for your four favourite guys?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I would get back to you Black, only I'm certain the answer will be no," I replied with a sarcastic smile, "So you know who the Head Boy is?" I asked Sirius, praying it was someone like reliable Remus or dreamy Benjy Fenwick. Ooh, or maybe Amos Diggory...

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me, Black?"

"Could do."

Merlin, he is so annoying.

"I'm Head Boy, Evans." Potter said, sheepishly, running a hand through his infuriatingly messy hair.

James Potter? HEAD BOY?! Hahahahahahahahahaha.  
And since when was he sheepish?!

"Haha, good one Potter. Who's actually Head Boy?"

There's no way he could be Head Boy I mean come on! The guy's a renowned trouble maker! And he wasn't a prefect or anything! Sure he's irritatingly clever and everything but...

"Unfortunately, I'm not joking. It really is me." He said with a strained, bitter smile.

Oh Merlin, I needed to sit down. Or throw things. Or scream. Or all of the above. Three times over.

How in the name of Merlin's hairiest leg has James Potter made Head Boy. Why has Dumbledore picked him to work with me?! Does he hate me? Does he want me to spontaneously combust with irritation, annoyance and STRESS?!

"See, I told you commiserations were in order, Lilyflower. You're sharing a tower with your number one stalker!" Yes, thank you for that Sirius.

"Go find someone else to aggravate, Padfoot." My sentiments exactly, Potter.

"But aggravating you is just so much more fu— Moony!" Black yelled, as he bounded away to verbally abuse the person who _should _be Head Boy.

"So you're Head Boy." I stated, stupidly.

"Mm-hm."

"But, why? I just don't get it!" I blurted out.

Potter chuckled, probably at my bluntness and the undoubtedly wondrous state of my perplexed face. He also ran his hand through his hair. Again. Merlin, that is so annoying! Why can't he just stay still?! Seriously.

"Yeah I know. I don't get it either. I never wanted to be Head Boy so Merlin knows why I am."

"Well, I suppose Dumbledore must know best, I mean this is Dumbledore, and he would never have picked you if he thought you weren't up to it, and..."

"Evans, you're rambling." He interrupted, with a grin.

"Yes, I'm aware thanks Potter. I'm surprised all the responsibility of Head Boy hasn't gone straight to your overly-inflated head."

"How'd you know it hasn't, eh?" he retorted, with a conceited smirk.

Merlin, someone punch him.

"Goodbye Potter," I sighed.

"See you in the Prefect carriage, Lily." Potter said, turning away from me.

Lily?! Since when was that happening? I'm certain Potter has NEVER called me Lily before. I hope he doesn't expect me to call him James. James. James. No. Never. Not happening. It doesn't feel right.

Looking like a loner now… I need to find my friends

"I can't find Sirius, now. Mind if I walk with you?" Potter said spinning back around.

"Pis-" Meh, I'm confused. Since when did Potter ask if he could walk with me? Since when, I ask you! Normally, I'd just tell him where to go, because normally he wouldn't ask, he'd just stalk. But he did ask. Oh screw it, I'm too nice. "Sure, whatever," I tell him reluctantly, trying to sound non-committal.

We walked and talked for a while whilst we lugged our luggage onto the train. It was all very unnatural and rather unnerving, to be honest. I mean, I can't even begin to comprehend the prospect of me and Potter being on civil terms, let alone friends! Being friends with Potter sounds plain abnormal.

Looking back, it doesn't all seem too disastrous... BUT IT WAS! I can't even begin to explain the deep-rooted nature of my six year long hatred for this twat and I KNOW he was (and should still be) perfectly aware of said hatred. Well, okay. I guess hate is kind of a strong word because truthfully? I didn't and don't really hate him... He is a complete arse and there's no denying that, but hate? Nah.

Why is James Potter taking up all my scrawling space?! Hmph.

* * *

Just met Lydia in our usual carriage, but I didn't tell her about Potter's personality change. I don't know whether to wait until Marley arrives, or whether to let them notice themselves. Lyd probably wouldn't notice though. She _loves_ Potter because she's known him forever and he's on the Quidditch team with her - the Captain, no less. She doesn't like Sirius though - oh hell no. She hates that he's a wham-bam-thank-you-mam kinda guy and I can't say I blame her.

Marley would notice though. She's quiet - unlike Lyd - but she's a perceptive little bugger, that one.

Marley, if you are the closet diary-pervert that me and Lyd say you are, know that I love you even though I called you a little bugger. (Although you do deserve it seeing as if you are reading this you are a diary-pervert...)

(A/N: This is at the side of the page) Thanks Lil, much appreciated. Ooh, I am no longer in the closet! I have now come out! Hurrah! I wonder when you will see this... Maybe you'll be 47 and only then find this. Haha  
–Marley (obviously)

Anyhow I digress, as usual.

The main reason I didn't talk about Potter to Lyd is that we just had _so_much catching up to do! She'd been to Spain with her family for the half of the summer when I was at home, and I'd been to Cornwall for the other half of the holiday when she was at home, so we've barely seen/spoke to each other for the entire holiday! I couldn't even write to her because I don't think Paulie, my owl, would manage to get to Spain. He's only little.

Why am I writing about this? Future-me won't give two shits about my lengthy separation from Lydia. Oh well.

* * *

Merlin, it feels good to have some normalcy back into my life after a month of just my family...

"Lils, shouldn't you be in the Prefect carriage soon?" Lyd asked

"YesbuthaveyouheardwhoHeadBoy is?!" I asked, without taking a breath suddenly excited to tell them about Potter. No, not excited like that, *eye roll* excited as in excited to see their reactions. Duh.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that, hon."

"Have. You. Heard. Who. Head. Boy. Is?"

"Ohh, no I haven't. Who's the lucky guy?"

"You won't believe this. It's ridiculous. I mean, who would think that he would get HEAD BOY? He's an irresponsi-"

"LILY, you're rambling. Who's Head Boy?!"

"James-bloody-Potter."

And then hysterics ensued.

Both Lydia and Marlene were laughing their arses off about my unfortunate predicament while I sat there impatient and stony-faced. So I just whipped my diary out, and wrote this all down. Quite a good use of my time really.

Speaking of time, it's time for The First Prefect Meeting. Eek.

* * *

Oh Godric, this is going to go horribly. I know it

Noooooo I don't wanna go! Take me back to my lovely, safe carriage where I have abandoned two guffawing baboons that I once mistook as friends!

"Hiya Lily. How was your break?" Ah, I've been spotted! Now I can't escape, boo! Act normal, Lily - preferably like you weren't about to go AWOL.

"Hey Remus! Oh, you know the usual. Yours?"

"Fine, for the most part. Still got Vernon the Oaf keeping you company?" He joked.

"Yes, there isn't a day goes by at Hogwarts where I don't miss him." I replied, hand on heart which earned an appreciative chuckle.

I've always got on well with Remus, even though he's a Marauder. He's much less obnoxious and irritating than Potter and Black and much more approachable than Peter – who's nice enough but quite quiet. It's probably also got something to do with the fact that we were prefects together – well he still is a Prefect _unfortunately _It's bloody Potter's fault that he's not.

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl, by the way. I guess you've heard who Head Boy is?"

"Thanks, and yeah. I've been told that it's Potter."

"You don't seem too down about it?" he questioned, with a knowing smirk.

I had to get my facial expression spot on now. You see, if I acted as pissed and confused as I am about Potter being Head Boy then I know that Remus would run and tell the guy in question. Then he'd tell Sirius and that'd be it. Year ruined by flurries of pranks, piss-takes and general irritation. I'm a genius, right? Just call me Lily Evans - Master of Emotion Hiding.

"I've already vented enough for now."

Still, I didn't want Remus, and by extension the Marauders, to think I was totally okay with Potter being HB. That would go straight to Potter's already overly inflated head.

"Fair enough. Good luck with the first meeting."

"Thanks let me know how I do."

* * *

All in all, it wasn't too bad. The First Prefect Meeting that is. There were a few creases that could be ironed out and a shit-load of awkwardness that needs to be disposed of, but it was alright.

We started by meeting and greeting everyone – some I'd seen at Prefect Meetings last year, others that were new.

Obviously James-bloody-Potter knew everyone's names despite that he's never been a bloody prefect. Prat.

"So today all we've got to do is: briefly go over the requirements of being a prefect, and organise what's going to happen with the Firsties tonight." I started.

"First rule: ignore any and all pranks related or associated with the Marauders." Potter interrupted, with what some pathetically infatuated girls – much like Annie Clarke, the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect - would call a cheeky wink. Honestly.

"Obviously, that was a badly timed, feeble joke as this year we have half the Marauders working to eliminate pranks and such behaviour."

"Or have half the Marauders infiltrated the Prefect-kingdom to encourage pranks and 'such behaviour'? Maybe it was our plan all along, eh Evans?" Potter countered, earning a chuckle from the supposedly responsible and well-behaved prefects.

"Save the trivialities, Potter. I really don't have the patience to listen to you."

"Ooh, sorry ma'am. Better get cracking then had we?"

"Yes I was going to before you interrupted!"

By now the whole carriage was staring at us with bated breath, probably expecting front row seats to another instalment of the infamous Potter/Evans verbal showdowns. Well sorry to disappoint, folks, but that's your lot.

And surprisingly it was the last of our petty arguments for this meeting. Shame about the aforementioned awkwardness though... Ah well, if you put so many teens who've barely had anything to do with each other into a carriage that they can't escape from it's bound to happen.

* * *

I've decided to list all 24 prefects. In year order (5,6,7). This is procrastination at it's very best:  
Gryffindor - Mateo Rivera, Warren Ainsley, Remus Lupin, Penny Sharp, Becky Bentley, Dorcas Meadowes.

Ravenclaw - Zach Archer, Kyle Bradbury, Carl Lockhart, Fran Wyatt, Annie Clarke, Lissa Harrison  
Hufflepuff - Sam Dartmoor, Peter Sellers, Si Bentley, Jess Maritza Louisa Snow, Sophie Newman  
Slytherin - Benjamin Crowley, Henrik Avery, Lewis Mulciber, Sian Morrison, Grace Saunders, Siobhan Crawford

Luckily, we only have to deal with the 6th and 7th years. The 5th years get instructed by McGonagall - thank Merlin.

* * *

Oh Merlin. If that is any indication of what's in store for us this year I want to go home now. Bloody hell.

Allow me to explain.

It was all fine and dandy on our way up to the castle - get off the train, jump into a carriage, hurtle off Hogwarts-bound, sit down at the Gryffindor table, have a giggle at the brick-shitting expression on practically every 1st year's face... You know, the routine stuff.

That was until the last person was sorted.

After "Zafar, Guy" had been sorted into Slytherin, the Great Hall began to shake. Literally. The floor was shaking, tables were wobbling, and pumpkin juice was spilling. Everyone's first reaction was "Shit it's an earthquake" but once every realised how implausible that was, the second reaction was "Shit it's the Marauders". Unfortunately the latter was correct.

After about a minute of shaking, the floor erupted with hundreds of multi-coloured bubbles. Everyone's first reaction was "Aww bubbles!" but once everyone realised who'd caused these bubbles everyone's second reaction was "Shit it's the Marauders. RUN FROM THE BUBBLES!"

Okay so maybe the RUN FROM THE BUBBLES bit was just me, but whatever.

We, as in the entire student body, almost simultaneously discovered that on touching one of these bubbles, your SKIN COLOUR and CLOTHES are transformed into the same colour as the bubble.

Everyone's first reaction was "Hahaha, good one Marauders!" but once everyone realised that is was THE MARAUDERS who'd caused these bubbles everyone's second reaction was "Shit it's the Marauders. MY SKIN WILL BE ORANGE FOREVER! *cry*"

Yes, that's right folks! I have had the joy of my skin going the same colour as my god damn hair.

I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CARROT.

And to top it off, on seeing my carrot-like appearance, and guffawing at it, Sirius-bloody-Black has charmed a little tuft of my hair to be green and stand up on end.

Bloody brilliant.

* * *

I have vented significantly since my last entry. I need to remember my positive outlook bull shit...

Yeah because that'll totally work.

But anyway, I am currently curled up on my massive, magnificent king-size bed – ah, this is the life.

Since my last entry, this is what went down.

Dumbledore (who's bright yellow) is desperately trying to reverse the colour a spell put on to the bubbles. I don't know why he's bothering because apparently after McGonagall (who is entirely purple) cornered and all but tortured the reversal spell out of Black (who is neon green), he simply told her that time is the only thing that would diminish the colour. Unfortunately no time limit was specified before Black scarpered, so Merlin knows how long I'll be a human carrot for.

Oh, and the only reason I know all this is because Dumbledore asked us, the prefects and Heads, to help find a reversal spell.

WHAT'S THE POINT? WHAT IS THE BLOODY FUCKING POINT?! Ahem. Composure and positivity. Ohm.

Potter (who's turquoise) thinks the whole ordeal is hilarious and has christened today the "Best First Day Ever!" He's a completely childish imbecile if you ask me.

But as I am trying and get the colour off him, I do get to "accidently" hex him (not bad enough for anyone to notice but bad enough to piss him off) which made me feel a thousand times better.

Dumbledore finally wrote the whole nightmarish thing off as a lost cause. Which we all knew before, because Sirius Black is many things but he isn't a liar.

Dumbledore called Potter and I over to him at the end of the hexing - sorry - colour correction session, and said:

"In light of the colourful predicament we now find ourselves in, I would imagine it would be more appropriate for us to discuss matters of your new Headship tomorrow evening at 7 o'clock in my office, if that is satisfactory?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I trust, James, that you're well aware of the Head's Tower's location?" James grinned and nodded, and Dumbledore added, "Well then, it seems that is all for tonight. Many congratulations on your well-deserved Headships - you are both truly gifted students. Sleep well."

Potter? Deserves Head Boy? Only thing he deserves is a kick up the arse.

But it's quite amazing how, despite looking striking similar to a canary, Dumbledore still manages to maintain that infamous air of wise mystery and respectability about him, without being an arrogant dick about it.

Potter is neither wise, mysterious or respectable and is still arrogant and a dick. Hmph.

* * *

Me, Potter, Remus(who's fuchsia) and the other prefects arrived in the Gryffindor common room and despite my atrocious mood I have to say it was a pretty hilarious sight: students of all ages were casually sitting around, doing normal things despite the fact that they were all a kaleidoscope of different colours.

It was like a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans had been thrown across the common room. And it certainly cheered me up to see other people looking even more disastrous than me, take Lydia for example.

Lydia is head-to-toe in a lovely shade of khaki green. And she was _furious _about it.

Apparently, a little before I returned to the common room, Black had walked in and usually non-confrontational Lydia had jumped up, kicked him in the balls, and then quite calmly sat back down. It seems that no wand was necessary to get her message across.

She was just about to do the same to Potter when Black came running into him shouting: "PRONGS RUN! SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU! RUN!"

Potter took one look at Lydia' malicious - yes I think malicious just about covers it - face, whipped out his wand and performed a Full Body Bind curse on her declaring her to be a "danger to the public".

I have to say, Potter does well to keep his head in a crisis. I would've totally freaked if someone with such a threatening expression was coming towards me.

"Evans, are you coming to check out our dorms?" he asked, like he hadn't just hexed my best friend.

"One second, you've just created a problem for me to take care of." I replied, as I levitated Lydia up to the 7th year Dorms for Marley to deal with.

* * *

Potter and I got to the Head's Tower - strangely enough he knew exactly where it was (Dumbledore was right, of course) - and had the trauma of setting a password.

I say trauma with good reason, let me tell you.

"Welcome, my dearest and most colourful friends, to your marvellous new dormitory and many congratulations on your wonderful new positions in the Hogwarts Hierarchy!" called some regal guy on the portrait door, "I am Lord Hailsbury and I have the all-important task of manning your tower and keeping out those dastardly, unwanted intruders."

"Merlin's sake." I heard James murmur.

"This is my seventieth year as protector of the Head dormitories so your safety has never been in better hands!"

"We'd like to set a password and explore our rooms please." interrupted Potter, quite rudely.

Now, normally I'd take the opportunity to admonish Potter for his rudeness just for the satisfaction of having a go at him but, to be honest, I was also sick to death of listening to this pompous git drone on so was quite glad of the interruption.

Merlin, agreeing with Potter doesn't half make me worry about my health.

"Why of course, my dear boy, let's get right to it. Be warned however, my friends, anyone who has the password may enter so be wary; walls have ears, you know. Decide the password amongst yourselves! Pip pip!"

"How about irritating self-loving arse?" suggested Potter helpfully, referring to Hailsbury.

"No Potter we can't have a password entirely about you, now can we?" I replied. Haha, I am the master of wit.

"Hilarious, Evans. How about pranks or Marauders or James-Potter-iz-ere?" he joked

"Very eloquent." I rolled my eyes. "What about something less predictable; something Muggle like telephone, television or microwave."

"Oh yes Evans, fabulous idea. Literally _everyone _knows you're Muggle-born - that'll be the first thing they try."

"Well literally everyone knows you're full of yourself so it can't be Marauder related!"

"What about some object that's just totally random, like broomstick?"

"Random?! That's totally predictable, Mr Captain of the Quidditch team." If I roll my eyes much more I'm sure they'll roll out of my head. That'd be an interesting doctor's appointment: so Lily how did your eyes fall out? Well when I'm in the present of a _complete idiot _then just keep rolling!

Anyway I digress (as per usual), the password debate went on for at least another thousand years (ten minutes at the most) before we finally agreed on Essence of Insanity - Potter thought a potion would be a good idea and predictably suggested Amortentia (which is of course never going to happen) and looking at Potter's smug, arrogant little face drives me insane so Essence of Insanity it was. I have to say, Potter was not amused at my reasoning for this password which naturally just made it oh-so much funnier. Admittedly I did laugh at my own little joke which Potter said was incredibly sad but I mean, if I don't find my jokes funny then who else will?

Lord Hailsbury was quite obviously bored to tears of our arguing about the password so maybe he won't be quite so in our faces. Merlin, I hope so.

But all the waiting was worth it. Honestly. I can't believe the shit holes we've lived in for the past 6 years when Hogwarts has _this_to offer.

I'm totally kidding. I love the Gryffindor Dorms but this... this is something else.

Potter and The Human Carrot, I mean I, walked through the portrait door and we were literally gobsmacked. It would've been hilarious to have been a fly on the wall and seen our simultaneous expressions of awe. But seriously it was amazing.

The main living area has warm red walls with subtle gold flecks through it; there are two huge windows with a great view of the Hogwarts grounds and they have massive window sills that someone can sit in! Such a clichéd thing to have but absolutely perfect for late night reading - I'm actually excited to use them... Make of that what you will - there was a roaring fire in a mahogany fire place with an image of the Gryffindor lion above it. There's a deep seated sofa with two matching chairs, which are of course all red with gold finishings. Two sets of stairs lead to our separate rooms, but behind my staircase by the window there's an extravagant bookcase jam-packed full of Muggle and Wizarding fiction and plenty of textbooks - heaaaaaven! In front of Potter's staircase there's a huge cupboard which we were both intrigued by; it was a cupboard for Potter's Quidditch gear. Bit of an anti-climax but useful all the same.

The whole place was kitted out specifically for me and Potter. Seriously it was perfect.

We explored his room first: there's another massive window, a bookcase, wardrobes, you know all the usual bedroom stuff... Oh and a king-size four poster bed. It was enormous. The walls were papered with posters and photos galore - English National Quidditch Team, Puddlemere United, the occasional Montrose Magpies poster, but the walls were mostly papered in magical photos of The Marauders, Potter's family, and a one of all of the Gryffindor in our year - Potter, Black, Remus, Peter, Frank, Lyd, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas and me. We're all laughing and smiling. It's a lovely photo.

"I love that photo." I told him, absent-mindedly

"I'll get you a copy." he replied, "You know, the walls are almost exactly like mine at home, but cooler somehow. It's fantastic." He looked really pleased - his eyes were lit up like a little kid at Christmas. Not that I was studying him... Don't be absurd.

"C'mon let's go check out your room."

My room is set out opposite to Potter's, being on the other side of the Tower. There's an enormous bed (where I'm lying to write now) It's not a four poster bed but a rounded almost tear-shaped one. A bookcase full of all my books from home and a massive wardrobe that Alice and Lydia would die for. Haha suckers. There's a great big desk and a cupboard for my endless amounts of shoes. The bed is white with gold finishings and gold beads sewn on - it's really cute. The walls are a lighter, less offensive red with photos of me, Alice, Lydia, Mary and Marlene papering one wall and a full-length mirror on another.

I sent Potter packing so here I am writing from my luxurious bed in my luxurious room in our luxurious tower. Oh it's fabulous.

Merlin's beard. I was in that weird state where I can't decide if I'm asleep or awake, when a streak of a turquoise Potter burst into my room. But not up the stairs which lead down to the living room, oh no, down the stairs which go up to the bathroom...

I'm sharing a bathroom with James-bloody-Potter. James-bloody-Potter is sharing a bathroom with me.

If he doesn't abuse this fact, I'll buy a hat and then I'll eat it.

But saying that... He's actually broken his record of asking me out on the first of September every year since 3rd year. I mean, I'm not saying he's now a changed man or god-like angel or anything; but this is definitely an improvement right? Right? _Right?!_

After trespassing into my room, he said: "So Evans, not only are we sharing a Tower, but we're also sharing a bathroom..."

"I am aware."I said cautiously, quite certain of where this was going.

"So I was just wondering wh-"

"Don't go there, Potter, the answer is still no." I interrupted dismissively

"-What were those Muggle items you suggested as passwords?" he continued with a smirk

Well that was unexpected. And a bit of a weird late-night question really.

"Erm I think they were television, telephone and microwave?" I replied uncertainly

"Wow. Muggle's have some weird names for their stuff... What do they do?"

"Well, a microwave heats food quickly... And every house telephone has its own number so when you put someone's number in you can talk to them."

"Whoa. That sounds amazing! You have _got_to show me one of those someday, Evans!"

"I can't bring it to Hogwarts. Muggle items don-"

"Don't work in Hogwarts because magic interferes. I know. And I was thinking out of school." he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"You've read Hogwarts: A History?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah." he replied smirking again, "You're not the only one who reads, Evans. And anyway you ignored my suggestion of you showing me a mikeywave."

"It's a microwave. 'Night Potter." I replied rolling my eyes.

"So that's a definite maybe see you out of school then?" he grinned

"Goodnight Potter." I said more forcibly.

"'Night. Love you, Lily." he smiled, making his way towards the bathroom stairs.

Lily, again. The "love you" bit doesn't bother me - he's been telling me that since 3rd year. But Lily just throws me altogether!

Ugh, I'm sleep deprived. G'night.

* * *

Thank you, future self or diary-pervert, for reading. This has been Lily Evans reporting for her _private_diary.

* * *

Soooo what did you make of that? eek

R/R please!

Thanks, Marauder'sGirlDani x


End file.
